Daniel did 39 more jumping jacks than Gabriela in the evening. Gabriela did 49 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Daniel do?
Explanation: Gabriela did 49 jumping jacks, and Daniel did 39 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $49 + 39$ jumping jacks. He did $49 + 39 = 88$ jumping jacks.